


It's Christmas So We'll Stop

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Joyeux Noel | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Gen, Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas 1914, so three groups of soldiers give peace a try for the day, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas So We'll Stop

"It's Christmas So We'll Stop" by Frightened Rabbit

[It's Christmas So We'll Stop](http://vimeo.com/56262153) from [Tam Cranver](http://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: sowellstop

This vid can also be found at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/25731.html).


End file.
